


Мы всегда возвращаемся в Амбер

by AgnessaAgni



Category: ZELAZNY Roger - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер "Хроник Амбера" и "Делвиша Проклятого"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы всегда возвращаемся в Амбер

Лоренцево искривление пространства: стремительно удаляющийся стеллаж с книгами кажется короче, чем есть на самом деле (в состоянии покоя). Соответственно, толщина шедевров графа Толстого сокращается. Исчезают слова, предложения, главы, эпилог тонет в мареве ускорения…

Фрэнк просыпается.

Каждую ночь ему снится библиотека, и, просыпаясь, он пьет невкусный кофе, бреется в крошечной ванной комнате перед зеркалом, которое видало времена, места, лица получше; берёт кожаный, чёрный, тоже видавший лучшие времена портфель и отправляется на работу. 

В библиотеку.

***

 

Если подумать, довольно странные люди.

Скажем, вот Кэрол — веснушки, мягкие рыжеватые волосы. Глаза — зеленые, а тревога в них никуда не девается, только прячется за безмятежный разлет медовых бровей. Фрэнк танцует с Кэрол в ресторане, и она деликатно, настороженно отстраненна, она не расслабляется в мягком объятии. Под пальцами тонкий трикотаж ее платья (под трикотажем тело, которое чего-то боится). У Фрэнка с ней ничего не складывается — закономерно. Да и, если подумать, не нужно.

В своем рабочем кабинете она засиживается допоздна, подклеивает книжные корешки, сдувает пыль. Ей всюду мерещатся диверсии, умыслы, предвестья.

Фрэнк иногда тоже задерживается — стеллажи с книгами бесконечны и темны. А у нее в кабинете горит теплый свет. Фрэнк дышит на свои зябнущие пальцы, тянется к свету обреченно, как мотылек.

— Ну что ты, Фрэнк, — говорит Кэрол тревожно. — Мы ведь всегда возвращаемся…

Просыпается.

Возвращаемся куда?

Просыпаясь, Фрэнк пьет невкусный кофе. Трет щеки и решает сегодня не бриться.

За пятнадцать минут до открытия библиотеки для посетителей Телинда опять вспоминает (странная настойчивость):

— Ты все еще ничего про себя не помнишь?  
— Нет, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Мягкие волны забвения укутывают, убаюкивают его «вчера», оставляя взамен безмятежное «сегодня». Если бы у людей не было прошлого (совсем, без исключений), а были бы только книги с чужими выдуманными историями, то… Фрэнк думает: если бы он вспомнил, то не смог бы дышать. Настолько ему страшно.  
— То есть, может быть, тебя и не Фрэнком зовут?  
— Может.

Фрэнк думает, что век бы ему оставаться Фрэнком, бродить меж пыльных сумрачных стеллажей и, наверное, прочесть еще Гарднера.

Телинда стройна и темноволоса. Если у человека нет прошлого, думает, конечно, она, то связываться с ним не стоит — сама, в конце концов, превратишься в прошлое, которого нет. Возможно, она права.

— Но, Фрэнк, ведь мы все всегда…  
— Что?  
— Говорю, подай мне формуляр мистера Делфара.

Фрэнк передает формуляр, а потом поднимает глаза на самого мистера Д. Делфара и думает, что ему никогда не нравились мужчины.

У Д. Делфара загар, какой не заработаешь сидением над книгами. Темные глаза, твердая, упрямая линия губ.

— Мистер Дел…  
— Дилвиш, — перебивает мужчина.  
— Дилвиш, — послушно повторяет Фрэнк и понимает, что не в этот раз. В этот раз — попал.

Дилвишу нужно порекомендовать книги. Какую-нибудь хорошую фантастику, и чтобы со счастливым концом. 

Дилвиш сам будто сошёл со страниц каких-то книг, его сапоги в пыли, а во дворе его дожидается огромный, как жеребец, и такой же опасный «Харлей».

— Проклятым… меня называют проклятым, — бормочет Дилвиш между вдохами, а его губы сухи и обветрены. Эти губы... ох… Затылком опираясь о полку английского классического детектива, не думать о них невозможно.  
— Ничего. Может, меня тоже называли. Но я не помню.

Грустно до того, что хочется умереть между этих темных стеллажей.

— Обязательно какая-нибудь женщина. Все испортит женщина. Ведь мы всегда…  
— Что?

Дилвиш ласково и тоскливо усмехается. Во дворе его ждет черно-хромовый «Харлей».

***

 

Библиотека не снится. Снится Дилвиш, а за ним плащом клубится дорожная пыль. Где-то ржут лошади.

Фрэнк просыпается.

А женщина — появляется.

Посетительница. 

Миниатюрна. Улыбается, но неприятно.

— Мэм?  
— Ну, надо же. Библиотека? Серьезно?  
— Мэм?

Грохот, будто стеллажи рушатся. А она всего лишь улыбается.

— Ты же помнишь? Тебя ведь не Фрэнком зовут.

Это грохочут волны забвения. Шторм, буря, гнутся мачты, щепа летит в лицо, а соленые брызги…

— Нет. Не…

...не нужно, хочет сказать. Во дворе рычит, как зверь, черно-хромовый «Харлей».

Если эта миниатюрная продолжит… То... в волнах погибнет «сегодня», погребенное под «вчера». 

Рычит! Во дворе!

— Фрэнк! — бегут, мельтешат.  
— Фрэнк…

Миниатюрная не слышит грохота. Победа сияет в зеленых глазах, когда говорит:

— Мы всегда возвращаемся в Амбер, Корвин. Ты же знаешь.

Падает тишина.

Все разрушено.


End file.
